Recipes
CrazyOres V2.0.0 has over 200 crafting, furnace, and demonite furnace recipes. They are all pictured below. Note: These recipes are for the most recent version of CrazyOres and may not apply to older versions. __TOC__ Crafting Recipes ''' The following recipes can all be done in a crafting table. '''Basic Tools: Pickaxes, Axes, Shovels, Hoes, Swords The recipes for these tools are in the exact same format as standard Minecraft tools. See the list below to figure which item each tool requires. *Copper tools - Copper Ingots *Meteorite tools - Meteorite Gems *Adamite tools - Adamite Shards *Sapphire tools - Sapphire Gems *Ruby tools - Ruby Gems *Zectium tools - Zectium Ingots *Tapazite tools - Tapazite Obelisks *Osmonium tools - Osmonium Ingots *Starconium tools (except Sledgehammer) - Starconium Gems *Invisium tools - Invisium Ingots *Ender tools - Ender Gems ---- Armor The recipes for armor are in the exact same format as standard Minecraft armor. See the above list to figure out what each armor piece requires. ---- Storage Blocks Storage block recipes also follow standard Minecraft recipes, with the exception of luminite blocks. See the list below (as an extension to the one above) to figure out which item each block requires. *Fool's Ruby block - Fool's Ruby Gems *Experium block - Experium Orbs *Demonite block - Demonite Orbs *Invisium block - Invisium Ingots ---- Golem Heads 7 gems/ingots/shards + 2 redstone = 1 golem head ---- Starconium Shard 8 luminite crystals + 1 starconium gem = 1 starconium shard The luminite crystals do not need to be any specific color, you can mix colors as much as you would like. ---- Demonite Furnace 8 demonite blocks + 1 starconium shard = 1 demonite furnace ---- Brick Blocks and Lightened Bricks CrazyOres adds 4 new types of bricks: Reinforced, Adamite, Lightened, and Darkstone. The below shapeless recipe is for lightened bricks, which are required for lightened brick blocks. 1 orange dye + 1 brick = 1 lightened brick 4 ingots/shards/bricks/bars = 4 brick blocks ---- Diagonal Brick Blocks CrazyOres adds 5 different types of diagonal bricks. The 4 listed above plus regular diagonal brick (pictured below). Use the items above in the format below for the desired brick type. 4 ingots/shards/bricks/bars = 4 diagonal brick blocks ---- Brick Stairs You can also make stairs out of these new types of bricks and diagonal bricks. They follow the same format as standard Minecraft stair recipes do. 6 brick blocks = 4 brick stairs ---- Luminite Blocks and Luminite Disco Block There are 10 different color luminite blocks. The recipe pictured below is the same for all 10, just switch out the color of the crystals. Your options are: white, red, orange, yellow, green, cyan, blue, purple, pink, and black. 4 luminite crystals = 1 luminite block Luminite disco blocks alternate between all luminite colors (except white and black). The recipe requires all 8 different crystals. The recipe is shapeless and can be arranged in any way. 1 orange + 1 green + 1 cyan + 1 blue + 1 red + 1 purple + 1 yellow + 1 pink luminite crystal + 1 redstone dust = 1 luminite disco block ---- Swift Bow, Hell Bow, Dual-Shot Bow, and Confusion Bow In the below recipe for hell bow, the lava bucket can be made out of copper or iron. 3 string + 3 osmonium ingots + 1 feather = 1 swift bow 3 string + 3 meteorite gems + 1 lava bucket = 1 hell bow 3 string + 5 ruby gems = 1 dual-shot bow 3 string + 4 ender gems + 1 ender pearl = 1 confusion bow ---- Frozen and Lightning Arrowheads In the below recipe for lightning arrowhead, the lava bucket can be made out of copper or iron. The lightning arrowhead recipe is shapeless. 4 snow blocks + 1 flint = 1 frozen arrowhead 1 redstone dust + 1 adamite shard + 1 flint + 1 copper ingot + 1 water bucket = 1 lightning arrowhead ---- Flaming, Explosive, Lightning, and Freezing Arrows The following recipe can be used for all 4 types of arrows. Simply switch out the arrowhead for the desired arrow. 1 arrowhead + 1 stick + 1 feather = 4 arrows ---- Starconium Sledgehammer 5 starconium shards + 2 sticks = 1 starconium sledgehammer ---- Copper Bucket The Copper Bucket recipe follows the same format as a standard bucket. 3 copper ingots = 1 copper bucket ---- Vanilla, Chocolate, Strawberry, and Birthday Cake The milk buckets in the vanilla cake recipe can be copper or iron. 3 milk buckets + 2 sugar + 1 egg + 3 wheat = 1 vanilla cake 4 cocoa beans + 1 vanilla cake = 1 chocolate cake 4 pink dye + 1 vanilla cake = 1 strawberry cake 4 light blue dye + 1 vanilla cake = 1 birthday cake ---- Torches Use meteorite coal or gems as a replacement for coal/charcoal to create large amounts of torches. These recipes are shapeless. 1 meteorite coal + 1 stick = 16 torches 1 meteorite gem + 1 stick = 32 torches ---- Bottle o' Experience This recipe is shapeless. 1 experium orb + 1 glass bottle = 1 bottle o' enchanting ---- Furnace Recipes *Meteorite Ore -> Meteorite Coal *Copper Ore -> Copper Ingot *Adamite Ore -> Adamite Shard *Sapphire Ore -> Sapphire Gem *Ruby Ore -> Ruby Gem *Fool's Ruby Ore -> Fool's Ruby Mush *Zectium Ore -> Zectium Ingot *Osmonium Ore -> Osmonium Ingot *Starconium Ore -> Starconium Gem *Experium Ore -> Experium Orb *Darkstone Ore -> Darkstone Bar *Demonite Ore -> Demonite Orb *Invisium Ore -> Invisium Ingot *Ender Ore -> Ender Gem *Raw Shark Meat -> Cooked Shark Meat *Reinforced Glass -> Smooth Reinforced Glass Demonite Furnace Recipes Above PLUS: *Iron Ore + Iron Ore -> 4 Iron Ingots (applies for all ores and most Furnace recipes) *Potato + Potato -> 3 Baked Potatoes (all food) *Meteorite Gem + Flint -> 1 Flaming Arrowhead *Zectium Ingot + Flint -> 1 Explosive Arrowhead *Glass + Zectium Ingot -> 2 Reinforced Glass *Reinforced Glass + Reinforced Glass -> 4 Smooth Reinforced Glass